The present invention relates to a wrapping provided with a publicity or other coupon on at least one of its outside faces, as well as to a process permitting such a wrapping to be made.
Wrappings, especially but not exclusively cigarette packs, are found provided on one face with a coupon which can be opened in order to be read, said coupon bearing publicity indications, directions for use, indications for a contest, or any other appropriate indications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,935 describes a pack of cigarettes provided with such a coupon disposed under the transparent film covering the pack of cigarettes. Such an arrangement necessitates removing the transparent film completely before being able to get to the coupon. On the other hand, in view of the necessity of the transparent film, this arrangement cannot be adapted to a wrapping made up of a single layer, i.e., without the outside transparent film. Another drawback of the means proposed is that it is not possible to open the pack of cigarettes and the coupon simultaneously.
EP Application No. EP-A-0 803 450 also describes a pack of cigarettes provided with a tax coupon under the outside transparent film. Seeing that the coupon is attached to the surface of the web of film which will be situated against the pack of cigarettes, it is necessary to provide for an additional step at the time of production of the film in order to dispose the tear tape simultaneously permitting opening of the transparent film and tearing of the tax coupon. Note that in this case, the tax coupon is not intended to be read after opening of the pack.
A first object of the invention is therefore to propose a wrapping of one or of a plurality of packs or of objects, provided on at least one of its outside faces with a closed coupon, the means for opening the wrapping and the coupon being coordinated in such a way that opening of the wrapping causes simultaneous opening of the coupon.
A second object of the invention is to permit such an arrangement to be adapted to all sorts of wrappings, especially but not exclusively to wrappings of packs of cigarettes, of the stiff or soft type including an outside wrapping film or of the soft type made up of a single thickness, i.e., without the outer film.
A third object of the invention is to permit such an arrangement to be adapted to all sorts of coupons, e.g., coupons partially or totally covering one or two faces of the wrapping, coupons of various shapes and sizes, coupons which can contain an inner insert unfoldable in any way, coupons which can contain a detachable insert, etc.
Another object of the invention is to propose at least one process for producing such a wrapping.